Soot
Soot is an Anti-SandWing that was experimented on as an egg to become an Anti. " He" actually has no biological gender (And is sterile) but highly prefers to be called male. He is rather young, about 6 years, or -6 as most Anti-wings would put it. He lives in the Anti-Wing lab on the old NightWing Island, and his life pretty much consists of eating, sleeping and getting experimented on. Soot does several tests and has several experiments on him per day, until he is put into a tiny cell. Often angry and bored, he tries his best to escape or find company, but hardly sees any of the other Anti-Wings outside of experiments. Appearance Soot has dark gold dusty-looking scales that he was named after. He has pure white eyes like all Anti-SandWings and a white diamond pattern, mimicking the SandWings black diamond pattern. He has three tails, each with a third of his Sandwing venom and a nasty bite, hence why the scientists are very careful around him. Soot is small and rather thin. He often has several bruises and scratches from both hurting himself, despite the scientists best efforts and the experiments. Personality He is very cold to new dragons, always fearing they could be another scientist who just wants to use him for their own research and generally aggressive to non-AntiWings. Soot wishes he was born normal, so he wouldn't have such an un-filling life, hence why he gave himself a gender, to at least feel like other dragons. Years of abuse have left him weak in the case of combat, but overly aggressive, picking fights with other dragons and lashing out at scientists, provoking more abuse. He has a soft spot for the other Anti-Wings at the lab though and is nice, if slightly gloomy, when befriended. Soot often scratches himself out of sheer boredom, a side effect of being in a closed cell, with too little room to stretch his wings. He spends a lot of his time sleeping and will pick his prey down to the very last bone, which he will gnaw on for hours on end. He wants to escape, or at least to have a friend, but his careful supervision and aggressive personality keep that from happening. He likes eating his given prey slowly and running around the halls whenever he is taken out of his cell. He dislikes the scientists at the lab and most of their more hurting experiments. He is still a child and is not at all knowledgeable about the outside world. History He was found as an egg near the shore, a tiny egg that was probably cast out of the nest as too small and sickly to live, when a NightWing scientist took him to the Anti-Wings Lab, where they changed the genes of his egg. The young dragonet was born and was tiny, dark and sickly. So sick that they had to keep watch of him for three weeks after he was born, making sure that he wouldn't keel over, hit his head and die. Then, after around three weeks, he stabilized and became more healthy, even though he is still rather weak and still has faint attacks. The scientist began to experiment on him and took him away from the other hatchlings due to his violent behavior when he was about faint. He hated it and almost escaped one time, provoking the scientist that supervised him to hit him. For that time, Soot was abused and hit any time he came close to the door. A few years later, when Soot was -4, he attacked his scientist by biting off his leg, and he was taken to a hard steel chamber, with a chain and ball around his feet, where he still is today. Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters